Jumping to the Wrong Conclusions
by writinginthe907
Summary: Morgana thinks she has figured out what makes Merlin so different and plans her revenge. Yet Merlin's secret isn't indeed what she thinks. Features BAMF Merlin. T just to be safe. Post season 4. AFTER SO MUCH PROCRASTINATION FINALLY SAT DOWN AND FINISHED IT.
1. Chapter 1

Jumping to Wrong Conclusions

Chapter1

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic, please don't be too mean! I haven't written anything in ages because I haven't had the time so I'm quite rusty with my writing. :/ Oh well! Please enjoy, and if you stop to review I'll love you forever! :)**

**-Mel**

**Takes place post season (series) 4.**

Morgana was livid, absolutely furious. As she yelled and set yet another tree on fire, it only made her feel a little better. The rage inside of her was near unbearable. She had thought she was so close. Camelot was within her grasp. Yet she'd been defeated. Again.

Defeated, by none other than her unworthy half brother, the "noble" Arthur, and his rag tag team of knights. Adding to her fury was that one man, no, that one boy, who was always there, always in the way. The servant with the silly grin, no, smirk on his face, taunting her, _mocking her, _sure that she could not win. That insolent and so hard to dispose of Merlin.

Perhaps, Morgana thought, I should have killed him instead of making him Arthur's assassin. By the gods, he must not have been any good at it if Arthur was still alive when Emrys had found taken her beloved pet and destroyed it!

Emrys...

Her destiny and her doom. Just the thought of his name filled her with hate and fear. Why was he fighting for the wrong side? Couldn't he see that he was helping Arthur to continue his father's ways? Camelot was not changing, they were all still blinded by prejudice and hatred of magic. She was the one who deserved to fix the kingdom. It was within her right!

But... how did Emrys always know when to get in the way? Her mind was calming down, allowing her to think. After all, Morgana was no fool. She was clever. Why hadn't she thought of it before? No matter how powerful, Emrys couldn't see everything all the time... could he?

No, no that was insane. Even Morgana, with all her power, had to use spies and find those willing to serve her. It was likely that Emrys was the same. But who would serve that old man? Who could be that close to everything that was happening? Who was close enough to King Arthur to know things that he himself did not see?

The answer hit Morgana like a slap in the face. _Of course!_

That clumsy idiot who was always too resourceful to make sense. Loyal to Arthur, and yet not always following the same moral codes. His mentor, Gaius, had been sympathetic to sorcerers in the past. Well, some sorcerers that is, the hypocritical bastard. He was probably the one who had arranged the whole thing.

Merlin was an informant for the sorcerer Emrys. Morgana was sure of it. And if she could corner Merlin, she could force him to bring Emrys to her on her own terms. Put Arthur's life in danger and the boy would run for help. Plus, Arthur would be forced to see the betrayal.

The only problem was how would she manage it? It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to just waltz right up into Camelot. She no longer had a whole army at her disposal, and that would give Emrys warning and time to prepare anyways. She wanted the element of surprise.

And she had just thought of the perfect spell to do it. She'd need practice and some time, it was very advanced, difficult magic. But she could do it. After all, she was the powerful Morgana Le Fay.

Revenge would be sweet.

Merlin hurried down the hall trying to keep up with Arthur's brisk pace. The king was in a foul mood, and Merlin decided right now wasn't the best time for teasing or even complaining and asking to slow down. Arthur was late for a council meeting he had requested, and it was all Merlin's fault. True, as the king, it didn't really matter if Arthur was late, but it made him quite irritable. Because of his own failure to rise out of bed early enough, Merlin had also gone to wake up Arthur late.

_It's his own fault for calling a council meeting in the morning. Why couldn't he just be training like a normal day. Prat._

But despite his annoyance, Merlin knew that Arthur wanted to discuss something. There was something that had been bothering the king for a small number of weeks now. Perhaps not everyone had seen it, but Merlin noticed the small changes in his closest friend's mood.

They arrived in the council chambers to see everyone else was already gathered. Gaius was giving Merlin a very raised eyebrow for his tardiness. Gwen had informed Arthur she would not be attending, instead needing to focus her attention on a problem with several of the kitchen staff, which she had volunteered to go sort out as head of the household. The round table knights were just hearing the ending of one of Gwaine's jokes, resulting in some laughter while others merely groaned. The nobles who formed the rest of the council simply looked bored but rose to attention when they saw the king.

Arthur walked to the head of the table and waited until he had everyone's attention while Merlin walked off to a corner behind him.

"As you are all aware, I called this meeting even though it was not planned. Some of you may therefore be wondering the circumstances. I can assure you that it is not because of a need for immediate panic. However, I am concerned.

"Since Morgana's last attack, we have heard nothing of her location or plans. I have been worrying about a future strike she will probably take for some time now. Yesterday, I realized I was right to worry."

Merlin furrowed his brow. Since yesterday? What was Arthur talking about?

"A man from a village along Camelot's border arrived yesterday with alarming news. He had seen a sorceress appear in the middle of the village out of nowhere in a gust of wind, smile, and disappear once again. The sorceress was an exact match in description to Morgana. I fear she is working to transport herself within the city walls without needing to break past out defenses."

_Well not all the defenses, _Merlin thought to himself. _Even if she gets past Camelot's shabby patrol of guards, I won't be allowing her to do any harm. But why haven't I learned that spell? For heaven's sake it would certainly be useful..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he definitely didn't want to hear.

"Well, well. Very good, brother. Figure that out all by yourself did you?"

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Howdy y'all. Yup, I didn't disappear. I could give you a bunch of reasons why I haven't written an update in months, but you probably don't really care as they would just sound like a bunch of excuses.**

**I was so happy with the response from the first chapter, and I think that made this intimidating to write. I don't want to disappoint all of you! But here we go, I hope y'all have stuck with me, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story.**

_Previously:_

_His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he definitely didn't want to hear._

"_Well, well. Very good, brother. Figure that out all by yourself did you?"_

Morgana emerged from where she had been hiding in the shadows in the back of the hall. She had arrived hours earlier, merely waiting for the perfect time to reveal herself. She reveled in the shock on everyone's faces.

_She always did like to be dramatic,_ Merlin thought to himself.

The response from the knights was quick. They jumped out of their seats, swords out and ready. Morgana anticipated this and was quick to act. With her hand outstretched and a flash of her eyes, the swords flew from the knights' hands and implanted themselves in the far wooden door.

With their swords no longer in hand, the knights hesitated. They knew hand fighting against magic wasn't the smartest action to take.

Morgana took advantage of their pause to flash her eyes again with a few quick choice words, and everyone was forced back into their seats, with the exception of servants who were standing, and found they could no longer move.

"Come now, there's no need for any of that," Morgana said tauntingly. "I only want to talk," she added with a sneer.

"We have nothing to discuss with you," Arthur spat. "You have taken this kingdom before by force, wreaked havoc, taken lives, and continue to practice the evils of magic."

"How blind you still are, Arthur Pendragon," Morgana replied bitterly. "Magic simply is. It is not evil. You and your kingdom have been protected by magic again and again. Have you really never noticed? Are you honestly so dull to not see Emrys' work?"

Merlin paled as Morgana continued to rant.

"Emrys, the powerful magic user, protecting Camelot. The why still escapes me. You have done nothing but persecute magic, and he protects you. He is a traitor to his own kind. A traitor!"

Arthur looked bewildered. "What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by that name."

"No, of course you don't. You are content to go on in your ignorant own little world, pretending you are doing what's right while you commit genocide. But in fact, I didn't come here to talk to you at all. You are simply the means to an end. I came here to talk to someone else in this room."

She paused, taking the time to turn from where she was looking at Arthur to stare directly at the person she wanted to see.

"Merlin."

Merlin's face hardened, but he tried to maintain a confused expression.

"I... I don't... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me!" Morgana shouted angrily. "I know you know who Emrys is! I know you must have been informing him! And I know that you can lead me to him."

Merlin's mind rushed to keep up with this turn of events. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, or confused, or doubtful, even hopeful. Morgana thought he was an informant? Well, that was unexpected. He looked at Arthur where he sat, looking very confused as well. What would Arthur think if he said he was informing a sorcerer? If said sorcerer was said to be helping Camelot? If it could get them out of this mess?

He decided it was his best option.

"What is it you want Morgana," Merlin stonily responded.

It wasn't a straight forward yes or no, but Morgana seemed pleased with herself non the less. "I want you to bring Emrys to me." She took out an intricate dagger as she continued, walking towards Arthur, "Or the king dies." She pointed the dagger at Arthur, then released it, allowing it to hang in the air as it inched into position in front of the king.

_I have to stop this._

"How?"

"You must be contacting him somehow, correct? Well then, it's simple. Tell him that I've got Arthur here in a rather, uncomfortable situation, and he should come running. If he doesn't, well then. I suppose the king dies. I like it either way, but I'd prefer you do what I want."

With that, Morgana's eyes flashed that familiar gold, and Merlin wasn't held in place. Or at least, that was the idea. Merlin had found he wasn't stuck in one place as the others were some time ago, but figured it was best not to reveal it.

"You might want to hurry. I find my patience to be a bit thin." Morgana started spinning the dagger as it hung in the air.

Merlin dashed towards the door, hearing Morgana call after him as he left.

"And don't think about trying anything. You're still my hostage as well. You walk through that door first when you come back with Emrys, or Arthur dies faster than anyone can stop it."

With those foreboding words in mind, Merlin left the room, wondering how he was going to pull himself out of this mess.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERL INMERLINMERLIN

If he was given time, Merlin figured he'd be a fool not to use it. He ran to his small room past Gaius' chambers, thinking. If he could send Emrys in without being there himself, he could use the aging spell. But if Morgana wanted him to go in first, how could he be in two places at once? He could ignore here order, and go in aged looking like the Emrys that Morgana knew. It would be a game of who was fastest in that way. Would he dare risk it? What if he wasn't fast enough? What if Morgana plunged the dagger into Arthur's heart before he could act?

It all came down to how much could he put at stake. He had everything to lose.

If he revealed himself... well, then what? He had a good chance at fighting Morgana off. That is, if he focused on the battle itself.

His nerves raced horribly, his heart beating much too fast.

Would Arthur think of him as a betrayer? Would he seem as much a traitor to Arthur as to Morgana? Would he be banished? Executed? Set on the pyre by his best friend, and the king he had worked to protect for so long?

With a resigned sigh, Merlin came to a conclusion in his heart and in his head.

It didn't matter.

It was time.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERL INMERLINMERLIN

Meanwhile, the atmosphere in the council chambers was tense. It was quiet, save for the sound of Morgana's footsteps as she paced back in forth, anxiously awaiting to meet her enemy face to face again. No one dared to break the silence.

At long last, the doors opened once again. Merlin walked in, looking very different than anyone in that room had ever seen him. He didn't look like the stumbling idiot everyone laughed with and laughed at. He looked... just different. He stood taller. He walked with confidence. He had prepared himself for this moment, though he personally didn't think that any preparation would ever be enough.

It could even be said that with the glare he was sending Morgana, he looked dangerous, as ridiculous as it would have sounded to many in Camelot before today.

"I trust you don't plan to disappoint me?" Morgana questioned testily.

Merlin looked at the dagger still set in front of Arthur. With a final look of resolve, he extended his hand and sent the dagger flying away.

Everyone looked at him with complete shock.

Merlin purposefully avoided looking at Arthur. He couldn't lose his nerve now.

If it had been quiet before, the lack of sound now was downright deafening.

Once Morgana wiped the look of shock off her face, she smirked, a look Merlin was all too familiar with. It transformed into a full blown smile, and she laughed at the ridiculous situation.

"So you've picked up a few tricks I see," she added as her laughter ceased. "No Emrys for me? Do you really think that you can stand up to me? Do you really think it wise? I will kill you where you stand."

It all came down to this moment.

Merlin chose his words carefully. It was time to make each of them count.

"A few tricks? Hardly. Who do you think was there to stop you time and time again? I am not just Merlin, manservant to King Arthur. I am Merlin, son of Balinor, last of the dragon lords." He paused, bringing up his hand to hold a familiar blue orb of light. "I have defeated the priestess of the old religion, Nimueh. I am master of life and death. I defeated Cornelius Sigan. How many times has evil tried to take down Camelot? I've honestly lost count. Do you know why they fail? Because I am always there, always ready to stop them."

He let go of the blue orb, letting it slowly dissipate into the air.

"I was born with magic. I am the one that you have come looking for. It is my life's work to defend Camelot. To you, I am known as Merlin. But to the druids I am known by another name. A name of prophesy, which you are familiar with."

With a hard stare, Merlin raised his hands once more, ready to fight the darkness to his light.

"I am Emrys, and you should not have come."

**TBC! I promise not to make you wait four months this time! Update in worst case scenario weeks, best case a few days. I do intend to write more in the next few days but I do have college homework to do as well.**

**Merci beaucoup! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Well, look at that. A new chapter! I want to sincerely thank again everyone who has left a review or added this story to their alerts or favorites. Y'all are making it so exciting for me to write and I love you for it! If I could send all y'all fresh baked cookies, I would. ;)**

_Previously:_

_With a hard stare, Merlin raised his hands once more, ready to fight the darkness to his light._

_"I am Emrys, and you should not have come."_

It was as if something in Morgana's face had broken and couldn't settle on a solid expression. She seemed disbelieving, astonished, furious, afraid, smug, unsure, doubting. If there was ever an example of extreme mood swings, this would definitely count. The truth was that, at heart, Morgana just didn't know how to respond. This wasn't a scenario she had prepared herself for. By the time Merlin had finished talking though, she managed to find her voice.

"You're lying! I've met Emrys, he was an old man. You are the same boy you've always been."

"Aging spell. What, you didn't like the beard? It is me, I promise you that."

"No!" Morgana yelled, and hurled a fireball at Merlin's head. Merlin, at the ready, deflected her attack with a shield that was practically instinctive.

And so began a fight that no one in that room would ever forget, and could hardly believe they were seeing. Both sorcerers had degrees of instinctive magic, along with the training and practice done in secret. Morgana's attacks were angry and frustrated. She hurled bolts of energy and fire at Merlin as often as she could. She tried to force him off his balance and throw him across the room. She resorted to trying to distract him by attacking others in the room. Merlin was focused and determined. Every time Morgana tried to strike his friends, he made sure that there was a shield there, ready and holding. The longer they fought, the more infuriated Morgana became, finally believing that this boy she had hated for so long now, could actually also be the enemy she had feared, Emrys. The thought haunted her.

Finally, a spell made a landing blow. Morgana fell back, forced to the ground, knocking the breath out of her lungs, and possibly breaking a rib. She winced, but refused to give up, and stubbornly got to her feet. Her efforts were too slow, and Merlin had already decided this was a battle he could not afford to lose. Morgana noticed her dress was on fire when the smoke burned her eyes and her legs were in agony. She screamed and yelled at the flames, putting them out, but the damage was done, and she knew she was now the weaker opponent in this fight.

"This isn't over, Merlin!" She practically screamed at him, the pain and ferocity coming into her voice. "I knew you were a liar, but never knew just how much you lied to those around you that you called friends." The hate came out clear and strong. Merlin looked pained at that, and Morgana took her cue to leave while she still could. With strong words and a small tornado of winds, Morgana disappeared from the room.

Leaving Merlin surrounded by people who had thought they'd known him, but now had every possibility, perhaps even the right, to feel betrayed.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERL IN

Arthur had sat, frozen in place. He had been in disbelief when Morgana accused Merlin of being a spy. The shock that Merlin had confirmed her suspicions was too much. For Merlin was the person that, among all his adventures, trials, and errors, Arthur had come to trust the most.

And yet all along, Merlin had been lying to him?

Perhaps Merlin was misguided. As Morgana had put it, the sorcerer was supposedly helping Camelot. Maybe Merlin thought that he was doing good, and trying to help Camelot, not to hurt it.

The thought made the back stabbing a little less painful, but he also feared for Merlin with this new line of inquiry. Somehow, was it possible that Merlin wasn't convinced of how much magic corrupts?

All these thoughts came to a halt when Merlin shot the dagger away with the tell tale sign of golden eyes.

Clumsy, foolish, deceivingly wise, endearing Merlin, was a sorcerer.

Though he'd deny it to his last breath, Arthur could have sworn he felt his heart break as he looked at the man he'd thought had known.

He could do nothing but listen as Merlin built himself up in front of Morgana. There was so much he had never heard about his "friend." Merlin was not only a sorcerer, but a dragon lord? And he had been forced to grieve in silence, his parentage would have been revealing. Who had really killed the dragon, Arthur wondered now. He highly doubted it was himself.

Merlin said he had stopped evil from taking over Camelot. A sorcerer on Camelot's side? Arthur wanted to believe it. He honestly wanted to believe that Merlin could be good.

But everything that he had been taught, thoughts ingrained into his mind from infancy, said that was wrong. There was no way that a sorcerer would work for good, because magic was evil.

But Arthur had promised to not kill druids, and did they not practice magic? They were peaceful people.

Merlin said he was born with magic. How was that possible? It wasn't, to Arthur's knowledge. Perhaps Merlin was lying again, simply trying to make himself sound more impressive in front of Morgana. Maybe this was all some sort of foolish plan to try to scare her away.

Arthur had already thought of the druids, and now Merlin mentioned them having a name for him. Did that mean that Merlin was a druid?

Merlin revealed himself as the sorcerer Emrys. Arthur watched as this person he didn't know, this "Emrys," fought Morgana. He quickly came to a bigger realization. Merlin was just a sorcerer. Merlin was an incredibly _powerful _sorcerer. Arthur couldn't think of a time when he had seen magic used to such an advanced degree.

Finally, the battle was over, and Merlin had won. Morgana left, calling Merlin a liar. It was true. Merlin had lied, must have lied again and again.

Now, everything was unclear.

That was unsettling, to say the least.

There stood Merlin, who only seconds ago had been fighting with magic. With the danger gone and forced to face his fate, his confidence and stature started to fade. He couldn't seem to bring himself to look anyone in the eye, except for Gaius, who he gave one knowing, sad look to before looking away once again.

Arthur should have yelled for the guards, or ordered his knights into action. He should have been arresting Merlin. He should be forcing the sorcerer to pay for his crime of magic.

All he could seem to do though, was sit there and stare.

Silence reigned in the room, a daunting presence. Arthur stood, never taking his eyes off of Merlin. Finally, he looked away, and without a word, exited to the hall.

No one seemed to know what to do or say.

Of course, the silence was broken by the one person in the room who just couldn't help himself.

Gwaine, with an astonished look still on his face, looked at Merlin, and finally sputtered out,

"Well I'll be damned. I need a drink. Anyone have ale?"

**TBC, of course. **

**Admittedly, I don't like how this chapter came out that much, but I'm going with it. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This has taken obnoxiously long. I wrote half of this months ago, and I'm just finishing it now. I get emails now and again about a new favorite or alert and it reminds me and I want to thank you guys so much for the encouragement. Basically, I have a new story idea I want to run with, but feel horribly guilty leaving this one unfinished. So, thus, finishing. If you still bother to read this after so many months of it going ignored, then bravo. I seriously applaud and thank you.**

**Now, onward!**

_Previously:_

"_Well I'll be damned. I need a drink. Anyone have ale?"_

Normally, Gwaine's out of place comments might illicit a groan or a chuckle from at least someone, but not this time. In fact, he was the only one in the room who didn't look uncomfortable.

Merlin fled the room, going to the back entrance for servants, the opposite direction that Arthur had gone.

Gwaine rose out of his seat with a small pout on his face, saying, "I'll take that as a no." He looked around at the people he saw everyday around Camelot. His fellow knights, his comrades, looked unsure. Gaius wouldn't give Merlin any problems, he was sure, but the noblemen? Council members? Gwaine wasn't sure. On many days they didn't like him very much, and he hadn't just outed himself as a magic user.

"I know it's a bit much. But I hope you'll all remember that Merlin, that sorcerer as some of you may be thinking, has been our friend for years. He has a good heart, and is one of the best people I've ever known. And let me remind you that he also just saved possibly all of our lives, risking everything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on my friend." With a confident air as if challenging anyone to try and stop him, Gwaine left the room, following the way Merlin had gone.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERL INMERLINMERLINMERLIN

Merlin was in a panic. Arthur hadn't arrested him. That had to be a good thing right? Maybe he just needed time to think about it. Maybe he was ready. Maybe...

Maybe he should take his leave.

Merlin wasn't so sure now that Arthur was ready. What had to be done was done, but now... Maybe he should leave.

Merlin headed towards his chambers, wondering when he should depart. Probably as soon as possible. He would say his goodbyes quickly, perhaps even try to apologize to Arthur.

Gwaine came running up to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Merlin! Merlin! Blimey, I've been calling your name down the halls!"

"Uh... sorry."

Gwaine stepped in front of Merlin, making him stop in his path.

"I'm not mad you know."

Merlin looked at his friend, a bit confused. It was as if the words would not compute.

"Wha..."

"About the magic. I'm not mad. Maybe I'm a little upset about being left out of the loop, but I've been around a bit. I know Camelot might be a great place but they also might get a few things wrong. I've seen magic do good things, places where it wasn't feared. And what you did back there... Merlin mate, that was amazing!" Gwaine wore a full blown smile, bringing at least a small grin to Merlin's worried face. "If anyone gives you trouble, if the royal princess has it in his idiotic skull that what you've done is wrong, well, they'll get more than just a few words from me!"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? You can't leave now -"

"Yes, now." Merlin interrupted. "I still hope for a better future, but I'm not sure if today is that day."

"Merlin... please, think about it a bit more."

"... I'm scared. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't"

Gwaine grabbed Merlin's shoulder in a friendly gesture and looked him straight in the eye. "You'd be crazy not to be. But now isn't the time to run."

With another small smile, Merlin nodded, and continued on his way, with a different destination in mind.

"Before you go," Gwaine called after him, "Do you think I could still get that ale?" He looked pointedly at Merlin with a small raising of his eyebrows.

Merlin rolled his eyes, looked around, and gestured for Gwaine's flask. Gwaine handed it over, and with words that Gwaine couldn't quite make out, Merlin's eyes flashed molten gold.

As Merlin walked away, Gwaine took a drink from his flask, and by the gods if it wasn't the best damn ale he'd ever had.

MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERL INMERLIN

Merlin knocked tentatively on the door, and hearing a voice quietly call out, "enter," went inside Arthur's chambers.

There stood the king, his friend, staring out the window with his usual pensive stance when something or other was troubling him. Arthur didn't even look up; he knew the knock, the footsteps. He had lived side by this side for years. He had thought he knew everything there was to know about Merlin.

He felt like such a fool.

"All those things you told Morgana, were they all true?" He barely spoke above a whisper, breaking the silence. "A sorcerer, defending Camelot?"

"Yes."

Still not looking, Arthur continued. "I don't know what to think. I should be throwing you into the cells. I should be lighting the pyre. But it doesn't... feel right."

Merlin kept silent. He dared not break the king's thoughts now.

"If you were truly helping Camelot, why did you not come forward?" Finally, Arthur turned his head and faced the man before him. "Why did you stay silent?" His voice steadily began to raise. "Did you not want credit? Why not? Sounds like an awful lot of work _Mer_lin! You watched us kill druids, peaceful people, for years! We have hunted down your kind without mercy! Why Merlin? Explain to me, because I can't seem to understand!" Arthur looked ready to burst, exploding with rage.

"Why did you lie to me?!"

Arthur turned away with his last exclamation, fuming. It seemed, as always, the truth had come out. Arthur knew this was why he was the most confused, felt the most betrayed. The years and countless lies that must have been told to him... it hurt. More than he wanted to admit.

Merlin looked sadly at Arthur. How to explain. How do you explain being taught to hide since birth?

Merlin began as gently as possible. "Arthur, have you ever not wanted to be King? To not be born a prince?"

Arthur looked at Merlin again, confused. "Why?"

"I know there were times in the past. Not often though, because you feel a great sense of duty to your people. None the less, it was something that you were born into. It is not something you could choose."

Merlin started to play with a small flame in his hand, ignoring Arthur's small flinch, despite the great works of magic he had seen such a short time ago.

"This was not something I could choose. It was something I was born into. I was born to be Emrys. To live a life of service from the shadows, until the time was right. Until you were ready. I do not seek praise or reward. I seek peace." With a small smile, Merlin extinguished the flame. "And I hope that is something we have in common."

Arthur looked ready to say something, but Merlin continued. "And, I am still Merlin. I am the same idiot you've always known, just not quite so idiotic. I've hated lying, but I had no choice. Please believe me when I say that you are still, and always have been, my closest friend."

It would take time. Trust had been broken. That times time, so much time, to rebuild. But it was possible. As Arthur looked at the sorcerer, he stopped seeing Emrys and Merlin as separate. He dared to think it was true. Maybe, just maybe, the future held promise.

"Well we can't have you running off then now can we?" Arthur quipped. "If you do as much as you claim, Camelot wouldn't last a week without you. But I want a full report, and for now you are on close watch. Understood?"

With as large a smile as he dared, Merlin gave a small nod.

"Good. Now that little flame of yours is a measly little parlor trick now isn't it? That all you've got clotpole?"

"Hey! That's my word!" Merlin responded indignantly.

With a pointed look from Arthur, Merlin realized, that perhaps, that wasn't the most important problem for the time being. He thought for a second, then whispered the perfect spell.

And as the colors of blue and red light intertwined in the air to form the dragon of the Pendragons, the two sides of same coin looked at each other, and found that, somehow, they knew the future looked bright.

Emrys and the Once and Future King, working together, at last.

THE END

:)


End file.
